


Sexy.

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Declaration of Love, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Malec Sex, Sexy, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Unsure Alec, head of institute, loving magnus, sh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus realises that Alec doesn't know how sexy he is.





	Sexy.

This was Magnus' perfect Friday night. Somehow Alec had the night off and he'd come straight over after work bringing gifts of pizza and beer.   
Alec never rushed Magnus to finish up his work, instead he would glide around the loft lighting candles (something that made Magnus melt inside) and opening a bottle of beer and placing it in Magnus' hand along with a kiss on the head.   
"I'll be done soon." Magnus said as he leaned back in his chair and rested his head against Alec's stomach.  
"Take your time." Alec replied sincerely. "Can I help? Do you need anything? Uh- dragon scales or unicorn hair."   
"Don't be ridiculous." Magnus replied "there's no such thing as Unicorns." He laughed then and Alec playfully shoved his shoulder "yeah, because dragons are real."  
"Haven't you seen Game of Thrones?" Magnus asked.  
"Game of- what?" Alec asked puzzled.   
"The institute needs a tv." Magus muttered as he dropped a few splashes of holy water into the cauldron on his table.   
Alec went back to get his beer.  
"Actually, there is one thing you could do for me." Magnus said after a moment.  
"Anything." Alec answered, as he stood up from where he was leaning against the door frame.  
"You could take your shirt off." Magnus asked as he spun around in his chair hopefully  
Alec coughed on his beer.   
"Haha." He said as he rolled his eyes.  
"I was being serious." Magnus smirked   
"Why?" Alec said looking puzzled   
"Fine." Magnus sulked as he spun around again to face his potion. "You'd only distract me anyway."

An hour later they were both crashed out on the couch. Magnus lay over Alec's lap, while Alec's feet rested in his coffee table. The pizza boxes empty, the beers all gone but one they were sharing.  
"I thought you said there was dragons." Alec noted, as he nodded at the tv  
"Not quite yet." Magnus replied "it's only 10minutes into the first episode." He held his hand in the air and Alec passed the bottle of beer to him.  
He took a swig and rested it in his lap.   
Alec was playing with his hair a little and it was very distracting, he let out a little hum.  
"You okay?" Alec asked  
"Hmm?" Magnus breathed  
"You sighed?"  
"No." Magnus replied I'm just happy. "It was a happy sigh."  
Alec smiled down at him, "good."   
"You know what would make me happier?" Magnus smirked, he bit his lip.  
"What?" Alec said sounding amused  
"If you took your shirt off."   
Alec laughed a little "uh- why- why would that make you happy?" He said stumbling over his words a little.  
"Uhm." Magnus said dramatically as if it was a hard question "maybe because you're sexy?"  
"What?" Alec laughed again "sexy? I'm not-"  
Magnus stared at the ceiling for a second, frowning a little. Then he sat up.  
"Alec..." Magnus said seriously as he set the bottle of beer down on the coffee table.  
Alec sat up straight.  
"Alexander Lightwood, you are incredibly sexy."  
Alec considered this for a second, his mouth opened and shut as he struggled with this.  
Magnus waited   
"You think I'm sexy?" He asked finally.  
"YES!" Magnus said loudly as though Alec was crazy.  
"Why?" Alec said looking genuinely curious and Magnus took a second to consider a few things.

Magnus knew he was good looking. He was. It was simple. He'd had enough lovers and admirers over the years who had told him. Could it be possible that Alec... no, he was certain, no one had ever told Alec he was sexy before. Magnus could kick himself. He was so stupid. He just assumed Alec knew that he was crazy about him. Magnus thought it must be obvious. He sometimes forgot how young Alec was, he forgot what an isolated upbringing his Shadowhunter had had.

"I thought you knew!" Magnus said suddenly   
"That I was... sexy?" Alec said looking confused.  
"Yes!"  
Magnus replied "you know how I feel about you."  
"You love me." Alec smiled "I remember, you told me."  
"But I never said you were sexy." Magnus said quietly.  
"I don't care. You love me." Alec said as though the other bit didn't matter "you said to me that I was sympathetic..."  
"That's not the only reason I love you, Alexander." Magnus pleaded "I love your soul, I love your ethics, your willingness and yes you are sympathetic... but I'm also ridiculously attracted to you."  
"Oh." Was all Alec said as though this was just occurring to him.  
Magnus wanted to scream.  
He stood up.  
"Come here. Stand up."   
Alec obliged, he stood tall in front of Magnus, his arms clasped behind his back.  
"Okay." Magnus said seriously. "Let's see..."  
He smiled "yeah. Okay. I like how you stand. You stand like a soldier. Strong yet with respect. Very sexy."  
He pulled Alec's hands from behind his back making him relax a little.  
"I love how you move. It's graceful. You move so lightly on your feet, quietly."  
Alec stayed silent but looked a little dubious.  
"You're so strong, your body is hard in all the right places. Pun intended... your shoulders- wow... and that back. Shall I begin on the entire face-literally all of it-sexy. Eyes, eyelashes!" Magnus made a hungry sound...  
Alec looked a little flushed   
"Remember that day, in the institute, you were working out, i gave you the autopsy reports..."  
"Yeah I remember." Alec said  
"Alec, I was so turned on, you were so sweaty and hot. I had to portal home for a cold shower."  
"No you didn't." Alec said with a little smile   
"I did." Magnus said seriously "I liked what I saw and I wanted you. You're so sexy."   
Magnus pulled the hem of Alec's shirt and tugged it up over his head.   
He dropped it on the floor and ran his hands up Alec's shuddering body.   
"This. rune." Magnus said as he pressed onto Alec's body, he traced the deflect rune with his index finger then his tongue.  
Alec pulled him back and captured his lips.  
Magnus moaned as Alec's lips shaped around his, his stomach flipping in want.  
"Don't get me started on those lips..." Magnus managed to say as he broke away for a second. Alec chased his lips and sucked on his bottom lip leaving Magnus to throw his arms around Alec's neck, desperate to get closer to him. Alec's arms wrapped around his waist and Magnus was so torn, he wanted to take Alec to bed so badly but he still wasn't done talking yet.  
"Where was I?" Magnus panted as they finally broke apart for air.   
"Your sexy, sexy body." He said pulling out of Alec's grip a little to trace his hands down that delicious V between Alec's hips.   
"You're dark hair is divine." He said as he ran his fingers down Alec's happy trail, making the shadowhunter tremble.   
"And that ass." Magnus smirked, running his hands around Alec's jeans and having a good grope.   
"I could talk for hours about your ass."  
"Please don't." Alec said as he kissed his way down Magnus' jaw.  
"And then there's this..." he boldly slipped one hand down the front of Alec's jeans and into his boxers.   
This time Alec caught his lips again and kissed Magnus hungrily. He pushed his tongue against Magnus' and Magnus palmed Alec's hard cock tighter.  
Alec moaned into Magnus' mouth.   
"Okay." Alec panted as he pulled away suddenly "I get it, you think I'm sexy. Can I take you to bed now?"  
"I don't think I can make it that far." Magnus answered honestly. The second Alec's tongue had dominated his own Magnus' cock was at full attention.   
With a flick of his wrist the coffee table was clear and he was pushing Alec down onto it. 

 

Magnus lay beside Alec on the living room floor, his head was resting on Alec's bicep. He was delirious, trying to come down. He suppressed the sudden urge to laugh. They'd had sex before, lots of times. They'd made love that night after Valentine's massacre, that deep meaningful sex, slow and delicious... but this was the first time they'd fucked. Desperate, passionate Fucking until they'd cum together. It was sexy. 

"The first time I ever saw you." Magnus began  
"When you summoned the Demon."  
"No, in Pandemonium."  
Magnus corrected "Jace was bargaining with the Lightwood necklace, and you shot an Arrow through the crowd, taking down that demon. Then you just melted through the crowd and slid past me and took care of it like it was the easiest thing in the world. That was sexy. You were so sexy, I noticed you for the first time and I wanted you."  
Alec snuggled a little closer.  
Magnus rolled onto his side leaning on his elbow. He cupped Alec's face "I wanted to know you more than I'd wanted to know anyone."  
Alec's breathing was a little shaken.  
"I love you so much, Alexander."  
Magnus said quietly  
Alec leaned and pressed a kiss to Magnus' palm. "I love you too."


End file.
